


Un violinista a 360°

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [AU anni '80]La costante e paziente ricerca del giovane uomo lo premia quando incontra qualcuno che lo indirizza verso una villa in periferia: viene a sapere che il proprietario sta cercando un precettore per i suoi due figli ed è disposto ad assumerlo a tempo pieno per una cifra non altissima, ma dignitosa. Inoltre richiede che si sappia suonare uno strumento musicale e questo è perfetto, perché James suona il violino dall’età di cinque anni e anche molto bene.[M9 - Prompt "Euterpe: musica"]





	Un violinista a 360°

Questa storia ha per data il 1980. James Carstairs è un giovane uomo che desidera provare l’esperienza di lavorare all’estero, lontano da casa, così lascia la Cina per trasferirsi in Inghilterra, paese d’origine del padre, e cercare un’occupazione che gli competa, possibilmente che gli garantisca anche il vitto e l’alloggio sarebbe l’ideale: può racimolare i soldi che guadagna amministrandoli con parsimonia e non sarebbe costretto a utilizzarli per l’affitto dell’appartamento, sapendo che le case costano care. Si rivela inoltre un’ottima occasione per affinare le proprie doti linguistiche e familiarizzare con l’inglese, una lingua totalmente diversa dal cinese mandarino eppure di respiro più internazionale.  
La costante e paziente ricerca del giovane uomo lo premia quando incontra qualcuno che lo indirizza verso una villa in periferia: viene a sapere che il proprietario sta cercando un precettore per i suoi due figli ed è disposto ad assumerlo a tempo pieno per una cifra non altissima, ma dignitosa. Inoltre richiede che si sappia suonare uno strumento musicale e questo è perfetto, perché James suona il violino dall’età di cinque anni e anche molto bene. Tante volte ha fatto della musica la sua passione unica e insostituibile, la sua valvola di sfogo, la sua leva da spingere per far scaturire i sentimenti più reconditi custoditi in fondo al cuore. Sicuramente la musica gli ricorderà anche i suoi cari genitori, dato che al momento si trova a tantissimi chilometri di distanza da loro, divisi da un oceano apparentemente sconfinato.  
Dunque James affronta il colloquio come precettore e lo supera senza alcun problema, stabilendosi di diritto, a partire dal giorno seguente, nella piccola dépendance accanto alla casa padronale del signor Benedict Lightwood. Qui conosce volentieri gli altri servitori che lavorano alla villa e i loro impieghi: i due coniugi, uno meccanico e l’altra governante, Henry e Charlotte, la cameriera Sophie, la cuoca Agatha, lo stalliere Thomas, il maggiordomo Edmund e suo figlio William.  
James solitamente non era tipo da legarsi subito alle persone se prima non passava un po’ di tempo a studiarle e a conversare con loro, ma con William fu tutto così naturale, avvenne tutto in modo così spontaneo che gli sembrava quasi di conoscerlo da sempre. S’intendono a meraviglia. Fanno battute ironiche, scherzano e ridono quasi nello stesso momento. Hanno gusti diversi, ma conversano di tutto. Si rivolgono insulti affettuosi. Sono d’accordo sul fatto che il padrone sia troppo rigido e severo con i figli, che abbia dei passatempi alquanto discutili – tipo la stanza in cui colleziona rettili, adibita solo per quelle creature striscianti –, che sotto sotto non sopporti la compagnia di nessuno, nemmeno il sangue del suo stesso sangue.  
Will e Jem sono una coppia così affiatata che viene quasi il sospetto che il loro rapporto vada oltre l’amicizia e in caso non ci sarebbe nulla di male, non nell’Inghilterra di quegli anni, ma Benedict Lightwood è decisamente retrogrado e alcuni servitori che non rientrano nella cerchia frequentata da James mormorano e insinuano cose sconvenienti, tipo che l’affascinante William faccia tanto il galante con le donne apposta per nascondere l’intensa attrazione che prova per il precettore appassionato di musica classica. Forse certe suggestioni sorgono per il loro essere coetanei, il loro farsi vedere insieme, eppure sono passati solo due mesi dall’arrivo del giovane dai lineamenti orientali alla tenuta.  
Jem, fortunatamente, pare all’oscuro di tutto questo cianciare alle proprie spalle: lui si dedica con costanza a invogliare Gideon e Gabriel, due bambini rispettivamente di dodici e di dieci anni, a studiare le materie scolastiche e li istruisce nella pratica elegante e suggestiva del violino, dalla musica delicata e ammaliante.  
Pensa all’amore per la musica perché è molto importante nella sua vita passata e presente. Essa rappresenta il linguaggio universale per eccellenza: tutti possono ascoltarla e volendo, se sanno andare abbastanza in fondo, possono anche capirla.  
La musica scorre nelle sue vene, è intimamente pura e bella, è incarnazione dell’armonia dell’universo. Riesce a esprimere ciò che non può essere ammesso a parole, è la sinfonia dell’animo umano, è parte della gente che vuole farla entrare nella sua propria vita perché essa nobilita il comportamento.  
Inoltre, la miglior musica è quella in grado di offrire naturalmente quello strumento utile per affrontare il mondo, proprio per il suo farsi sfogo, mutare in leva, figurare in un’ancora di salvezza per l’uomo che si è perso, che è caduto, che viene dilaniato dai sentimenti negativi che rovinano la serenità a cui tutti dovrebbero ambire, la felicità destinata a ognuno.  
James Carstairs si ritiene un violinista perché spesso lascia che sia lo strumento musicale a suonarlo, non viceversa: è la musica che mette in luce i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti.  
Allora l’archetto e il violino divengono estensioni del suo stesso corpo e il giovane veramente viene guidato dalle note che si susseguono, che si inseguono formando l’intera composizione. Così emergono la pazienza che gli è propria, la cura per le cose veramente preziose, la devozione verso chi gli vuole bene, l’altruismo e la generosità e il suo sapersi apprezzare anche da perfetti sconosciuti.

Jem si esibisce però davanti a un pubblico a cui quello che fa non interessa particolarmente, poiché i due piccoli allievi obbediscono solo per ordine del padre e ascoltano malvolentieri la lezione di musica, seguono svogliatamente le sue indicazioni,  
tuttavia il giovane maestro è davvero un santo, non si scompone e continua il suo lavoro con un lieve e ingenuo sorriso accondiscendente. Will ogni tanto li sbircia dalla finestra e gli fa parecchia rabbia che trattino così il suo amico. Quei mocciosi boriosi non hanno rispetto per lui e non mostrano decenza nemmeno quelli che osano infangare il legame che si è instaurato fra loro diffondendo maldicenze e sospetti. Oh, ma lui ha preso una decisione in merito che cambierà per sempre le carte in tavola e rivoluzionerà in meglio il destino di Jem, poiché lui non può voler rimanere chiuso in quel circolo che lo degrada senza che se ne accorga minimamente, Jem che è così prezioso e dall’animo buono. Lo vuole proteggere, perciò attende il sopraggiungere della sera per prenderlo da parte in un angolo e parlargli a cuore aperto. L’altro lo guarda incuriosito sotto la lampada appesa.  
«James, te lo dirò francamente: dovresti aspirare a un lavoro migliore», esordisce serio Will.  
«A quale lavoro ti riferisci?» s’interessa.  
«Il musicista. Oh, ma lo sai benissimo, non fare il finto tonto: se solo ti decidessi a recarti a un’audizione per la grande orchestra filarmonica di Londra, ti prenderebbero subito. Tu incanti tutti con la tua musica, e con tutti non mi riferisco ai gatti del circondario: l’ultima volta ci ho scherzato su ma adesso sono serio, anzi, serissimo», afferma ed è soddisfatto di avere trovato le parole giuste.  
«William, la preoccupazione per me ti fa onore, è una cosa che mi tocca il cuore, ma-», replica in tono sereno, per poi venire interrotto.  
«Sono disposto persino a cederti tutti i miei risparmi, ad accompagnarti a teatro, a farti da guardia del corpo quando diventerai un celebre violinista, però ti prego, non dire di no. Pensaci. Io tengo davvero alla tua felicità e così facendo te la stai negando! Te ne pentirai, Jem, fidati di me», lo sprona perché deve davvero considerare la cosa, sarebbero solo giunte buone occasioni per il suo amico fraterno.  
«Ah-ah! Vi ho scoperti, vi ho colto con le mani nel sacco!» esclama all’improvviso una vocetta stridula, facendoli sussultare anche se non stavano facendo nulla di male. Apparteneva al secondo figlio del padrone.  
«Non blaterare, sciocco! Stiamo solo parlando», dice Will appena si riprende dalla sorpresa.  
«Bugiardi, lo sanno tutti cosa c’è davvero fra di voi, siete amanti, vi soddisfate intimamente a vicenda!» alza il tono, indicandoli.  
Gabriel parla schiettamente e con malizia, senza comprendere davvero il significato di quello che dice.  
Ha semplicemente ripetuto le chiacchiere di qualcuno e Jem non lo biasima per questo.  
«Gabriel, dove avresti sentito questo pettegolezzo?» chiede in tono controllato, trattenendo Will dal braccio perché teme possa solo complicare la faccenda attaccando un ragazzino spione.  
«Lo dicono alcuni servi, io l’ho sentito da loro e ho pensato di spiare le sue mosse, perché non mi piace, lo odio!» ammette.  
«Il sentimento è reciproco. James, scusami tanto, io lo sapevo, ma lo stavo tenendo segreto per il tuo bene», dichiara a testa bassa.  
«William, grazie, ma so badare a me stesso e so difendermi da solo se serve. Andiamo, Gabriel, dovresti essere a letto e non a bighellonare in giro a quest’ora», risolve Jem, avvicinandosi al suo allievo e riportandolo dentro.  
Prima di sparire dalla scena, però, volta la testa e mima al giovane coetaneo un: _va bene, ci penserò._  
E William sente che la sua testa calda si raffredda.

*

Qualche tempo dopo, vestito di tutto punto, James Carstairs attende immobile l’ingresso sul palco. Da dietro le quinte ode il vociare eccitato del pubblico, che precede l’inizio dello spettacolo, quando si chiederà alla folla di fare silenzio e saranno consentiti solo gli applausi. È emozionato. Al suo amico è stato concesso di stargli vicino, perciò si trova lì al suo fianco: gli raddrizza il papillon e gli dona qualche pacca d'incoraggiamento sulle spalle. Grazie al suo sostegno indispensabile da quando si sono trasferiti entrambi a Londra, dividendosi l’affitto di un appartamento, Jem ha fatto della sua passione un lavoro, ha superato l’audizione, si è fatto conoscere ed è stato scelto come primo violino nell’importante orchestra.  
«Buona fortuna. Io sarò sulla platea centrale, in mezzo al pubblico. Incantaci».  
«Grazie. Farò del mio meglio», replica con un pizzico di tensione, ma che può benissimo controllare una volta preso il violino e lasciate fluire le prime note, al suo Will. Egli invece ha trovato un impiego in biblioteca e occasionalmente si offre di scortarlo davvero come sua guardia del corpo, vista la sua altezza notevole e costituzione fisica. E poi il fatto di avere Capelli neri arruffati e occhi come vetro azzurro, zigomi eleganti, una bocca piena e lunghe ciglia folte, lo rende davvero un bell’uomo.  
Non lo ringrazierà mai abbastanza per essergli stato accanto per tutto il tempo dacché si conoscono e per averlo aiutato, semplicemente con il loro legame inscindibile, a divenire un violinista.  
Perché Jem mette i sentimenti che prova per lui in tutto ciò che suona.

 

°°°  
1704 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 9, prompt “Euterpe: musica”.


End file.
